More Complications
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: When Alexa Cameron moves back to La Push to live with her older brother Jared, as in werewolf Jared, she meets a bunch of his friends. Guys named Seth, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, and a girl named Leah. What happens if Collin imprints on Alexa? What if Leah wasn't the only girl wolf? What if there were 7 others? Rated T 'cause I'm weird like that.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer all the characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyers. But all the characters you don't, belong to me. I also own the story line.***

Chapter One

Alexa's POV

I'm so excited for next month, because that's when school starts. For those of you who think I'm crazy for liking school I can assure you that I have a very good reason. But in my opinion I should tell you some of my history first. I'm 15 years old and I just finished my first year of high school. I live in Texas with my mom, for the moment when she moved away from my true home La Push a few months after I was born. I have an older brother named Jared, who is five years older than me. My mom moved from La Push to Texas because a few months after I was born, my parents got a divorce. Jared and I have no idea why they split, but we don't want to ask because we know it would probably be a long story. Now the reason why I'm excited for school is because, after a lot of begging, my mom finally let move back to La Push to live with Jared. Oh, there's one more thing you need to know about me. When I was five and Jared was ten, every other summer I would go up to La Push and all the other summers, Jared would come down to Texas. I know what y'all are thinking, sure me seeing my brother every summer should be enough, right? Wrong. You see the thing about me and Jared is that we're so close and, even though we call and text each other daily, it's annoying not being able to see him more. So by the end of the summer, not only will I be living with Jared, but I will also be going to school with him. **That's **why I'm excited.

**So... like, don't like. My friends and parents think that my writing's good but I don't know. BTW this was based on a wacko dream I had, so don't judge. Also, what did you think of Alexa's history. In the oringinal, my friend thought that it was a bit confusing so she told me to add a little backstory on Alexa.**

**L8erz**

**-TMOMT (TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight only shorter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Lots of Love to anyone who reviews this. You guys are so awesome! I told my friend to check this out and she loved it tell me what you think. Oh, blazzer12 you are totally awesome. Thanks some much for being my first reviewer for the first chapter. And, thanks, you have a cool pen name, too. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just the story line and characters you don't recognize***

Chapter 2

Jared's POV

"Dude, calm down! I can literally **feel **how excited you are and I don't even **have **Jasper's power." Quil told me, making me want to rip his head off.

"Don't any of you get it. Alexa was _eleven _the last time I saw her, four _years _ago she was eleven. Of course I'm excited, I really want to see her." I explained.

It was true. Last time I saw Alexa, it was my turn to go to Texas and when I was there, for whatever reason, mom told me that Alexa wouldn't go to La Push next summer and I wouldn't be able to see her. I don't know why my parents did that, I mean, they both do know that I'm a shape shifter but they also know that I would never even think about phasing when she was near me. I care about her too much to let anyone or anything hurt her.

"Can we a least see a picture?" Brady asked me, just when he and Collin walked through the door.

I took out my wallet and showed them a picture of Alexa when she was eleven and I was fifteen, I smiled. Alexa was on my back, smiling and wearing her camouflage sunglasses. Her long, black hair was in a high ponytail but it still reached the middle of her back. Me, however, I was smiling at the camera. And, since this was two years before I phased, I had my black hair down but it only reached my shoulders. I was wearing black sunglasses. The picture was taken by my mom and I still remember that day as if it was last summer.

"Dude, this is like a mini girl version of you!" Seth said, surprised by how much Alexa and I looked alike.

I then took out my phone to check the time. The clock on the front to me that it was time to go to the airport and pick up Alexa before she lands.

"Sorry, guys, gotta go pick up Alexa. I'll come back here after I pick her up at the Seattle airport. Later!" I told them walking out the door.

* * *

At the airport, I was looking around to see if I could find Alexa anywhere, but there was nothing. That's when I felt someone jump up onto my back and hug me.

"**PAYBACK!**" she yelled, in my ear I might mention but I didn't care.

Without her letting go, I turned around so I could hug Alexa back. Remembered then that she only screamed payback because of what happened last time I saw her.

**Flash back:**

_"Hey, mom! I'm here!" I yelled when I walked in._

_"I'm in the kitchen, honey." she yelled back._

_"Hey, mom." I said, walking into the kitchen where I immediately hugged my mother._

_"Hi, sweetheart. Look at you! You've grown over the year!"_

_"Of course I did. Anyway, where's Alexa?" I loved seeing my mom, I really did, but at the moment I really just wanted to see my sister._

_"I thought you might ask that." she walked over to the stairs laughing._

_ "ALEXA! JARED'S HERE!" she yelled up the stairs._

_"COMING, MOM!" Alexa yelled back and, not even a minute later, she came running down the stairs and jumped on top of me._

_"Thank God you're finally here!" she said._

_"Hey, kiddo. Missed you too." I told her, hugging her tightly._

_"First, since when do you call me 'kiddo'? Second, I only missed you 'cause it's too quiet here without you around."_

_"One, I just started. Two, what do you mean it's too quiet?!"_

_"I mean that you're really loud." she said, like it was obvious._

_"You know that it's really bad for you that I know where the couch is."_

_"Jared, don't even think about it!" she said, but I was already throwing her over my shoulder._

_"TOO LATE."_

_I pushed her onto the couch and started tickling her. She then started to hit my shoulder. After a few minutes, I thought that she'd had enough so I stopped._

_"You're such an idiot." Alexa said, slidding off the couch. Not before hitting my shoulder again._

_"You know it." I said back._

**End of flash back and only a few seconds passed in real life**

"Hey, shortie. Haven't seen you in a while." I told her.

"Excuse me! I'm called **shortie **now?!" she said, after she jumped off of me.

"Have you gotten taller?"

"Well, DUH!" she told me.

That's when I got a really good look at her. She was definately taller, but not as tall as me. Her hair was in a bun and her eyes were the same color black as mine. Her skin was a little taner than mine, probably from being under the sun most of the year. On top of that, she looked amazing. I couldn't believe that my eleven year old baby sister grew up into this amazing fifteen year old girl.

**End of chapter. Review, favorite, follow do what ever you want. Buuuuuuuuuuttttttt, I wouldn't mind if you would tell me how this was. If you didn't like it tell me what I should add or change. If you do, then tell me what was your favorite part. BTW if you like this storie plz tell more people to read. As a small favor me. And another thing, I have a big math test next month, any ideas on how I can get out of it? OK, I'm gonna shut up now and let you leave. **

**Lots of Love,**

**TMOMT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was with my dad and I had a lot of homework. I know, pathetic excuses, but it's the truth. GallagherBlackthorneZammie, thank you so much for your review. Thank you to anyone who likes this story. It feels good to know that not just my friends and family think that I'm a good writer. Anyways, here's your chapter.**

Chapter 3

Jared's POV

As soon as Alexa and I walked out of the airport, we started to catch up. I told her about Kim, Claire, Rachel, Nessie, the Cullen's, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. What you should know is that Alexa and I tell each other **everything**. So I felt really bad that I was keeping the whole wolf secret from her. But because of the Alpha order, I couldn't. When I finished telling her about what she missed in La Push, she told about what I missed in Texas. I found out that Alexa had a boyfriend named Bryan, which I obviously knew about, but they broke up two months ago. I also found out that Alexa and a group of her friends had performed in a competition and won the finals by using a song from the movie Pitch Perfect.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" I called out, when Alexa and I walked into Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey, Jared. Do you finally have the oh-so-special Alexa with you?" Paul yelled back.

Alexa looked at me and hit my arm.

"Oh-so-special Alexa, really?!" she said.

"Don't listen to Paul. He just acts like an ass sometimes."

"I heard that, Cameron!" Paul shouted.

"You were meant to!" I yelled at him.

I led Alexa into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table.

"So this must be the famous Alexa." Leah said.

Alexa hit me across the chest and looked at me again.

"About **how** often do you talk about me exactly?!" she asked me, kinda annoyed.

"Too often." everyone replied.

She didn't say anything. She just hit me on the arm again.

"Would you quit hitting me?!"

"Nope."

"Hey Alexa?" Embry asked, and I didn't like where this was going, "Do you know how to play Call Of Duty?"

I knew that I didn't like where that was going. I was about to say something, but I figured that he should find out on his own. Just then, Brady walked in but he knew that Embry and Alexa were going to play Call Of Duty.

But I knew that he and everyone else would find out that you do **not **want to play video games with Alexa.

Because she will kick your ass.

**End of chapter. BTW, Collin and Brady were on patrol and Brady was taking a break. So Collin is still on patrol. And, after watching Alexa and Embry play, he's going to go back on patrol. Sam allowed him to take a break because he already ran patrol with Paul earlier, so yeah. Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? Do you think that I should include anything that I didn't have already in the next chapter? Tell me your thoughts and tell your friends to read this if they like Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peoples reading this. Sry if you've been waiting anxiously for this but, my excuse is, I got in trouble and my parents took my laptop, iPod, phone, and all tht other good stuff so, yeah. OK, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. **

Chapter 4

Collin's POV

_'Dude it was totally awesome. She totally kiced Embry's ass in COD.' _Brady thought to me as we were finishing up patrol.

_"OK, you're on!" a girl about Brady and I's age said, and they went into the living room._

_Embry and the girl sat down on the floor and started to play._

_"You're Xbox name is CountryWolf629?!" Embry asked her._

_"Well, I'm from the country and there are legends about wolves."_

_"Good point."_

_They stoped talking in order to play. Then the girl started shooting at Embry where he couldn't see her. _

_"No way that just happened!" Embry yelled, after the girl killed him._

_"Yeah it did!" She said back._

_"Rematch." was all he said._

_"OK, rematch."_

Before Brady finished showing me what happened when they played, I saw that she kinda looked like Jared. Not to mention she looked a bit fimiliar.

_'That's what I thought. Apparently that's the oh-so-special Alexa. And she really does look like Jared. Kinda scary, if you ask me.'_

_'Totally. I'm gonna head home. You OK on taking the rest of the shift by yourself, bro.'_

_'Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, you deserve a break. I already got mine, so it's your turn.'_

_'Thanks, man. Later.'_

I phased out, pulled on my shorts, and walked out of the woods to go home. When I was walking on the sidewalk, I heard someone running up behind me. I turned around to find Jared coming up behind me.

"Hey, Collin. Where's Brady?"

"Hey. I was feeling kinda tired and Brady didn't mind taking on the rest of the shift."

"OK. And I'm glad I caught up to you before you went home."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet my little sister."

He turned around and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was such a dark black that it almost blended in with the night sky, it would've if I was a regular person but I'm not, and it was pulled back into a braid so it only went up to the middle of her back. Her skin was really tan. She looked as if she was full Quilette, but I didn't think that would be possible since nobody here is full Quilette. Everybody here is either half Quilette or from the Mokah reservation like Emily and Claire. I then realized that this was the girl that Brady was showing me when we were on patrol. I saw then that she was talking on the phone.

"I miss y'all too. Text me if Sean has anything about any compeitions there, OK. I gotta go, Jenny, my brother has another one of his friends for me to meet. I know right, how many friends can one guy have? Alright talk to you later. And next time be with everybody. Bye, Jenny!" and she hung up.

"Jenny, again?!" Jared asked her.

"Yup. I swear that girl is lost without me."

"Tell her to move up here, then."

"I did." and then she saw me.

"Hey. I'm Alexa. Jared's little sister."

"C-Collin." I stuttered.

_'Dude, you're so _

"Don't woory about stuttering your name. A lot of guys do that when they meet me like your friends Brady, Seth, Embry, and my ex boyfriend Bryan."

"Good because I was mentally calling myself an idiot."

She laughed at that and looked up at me. And I stared into her her dark brown eyes. Then the words Jake told us when he imprinted on Nessie ran though my mind and I saw what I might see in the future, like him.

_It's like...gravity, your whole center shifts._

_Suddenly it's not the Earth holding you here._

_You would do anything,__** be **__anything she needs._

_A friend...a brother...a protector._

What I saw wasus walking down the beach holding hands. Then, I saw her and a group of girls running towards me and the guys. Lastly, I saw myself looking for someone and Alexa jumped down from the tree onto my back and kiss my cheek. She was smiling in every vision.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Jared groaned, his eyes pleading me to say yes instead of what I actually was going to say.

"Sorry, man. But you** know **it's not something I can control."

"What's not?" Alexa asked, confused, but even then she sounded hot.

"Can we tell about what we are?" I asked Jared.

"We probably should that way I can **kill you!**"

Great, just great. Not only do I have to tell Alexa about me and the guys being the shape shifters from the stories, but now I have a pissed off Jared on my hands. This is gonna be fun. You gotta love sarcasm.

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUNNNNN! How'd you guys like it in Collin's POV. I'll tell you who Jenny and the group of girls from Collin's vision are later. I will tell you l that they all are a group of Alexa's friends. Now I'm gonna let you go and read other fanfiction or go back to whatever you were doing before. Bye, Adios, Later, Peace.**

**-THMOMT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of Earth! Wow, I'm weird. So sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had a lot of homework that's a review for this big exam. It sucks. Anyway, there's only one day left so I'll be able to update my stories more often. Again, sorry to keep y'all waiting, here you go.**

Chapter 5

Collin's POV

"Tell who what?" Alexa asked.

Shit. I forgot that she was standing next to me when I started talking to Jared.

"Oh. It's nothing. We just have to go to back to Sam and Emily's."

"Why?" she sounded so confused, but hot at the same time.

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Hey, guys. Why'd we get a call from Sam asking us to come here?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly have **no **idea." I answered, truthfully.

"Wait, who's the girl?" Nessie questioned, looking at Alexa.

"This is Jared's little sister and my imprint, Alexa." I told her.

"Dude! You're not supposed to give our secret away." Seth exclaimed.

"I know but-"

"Wait, imprint. You mean like the ones from the tribe history?" Alexa cut me off.

"Yeah." I said, looking around the room, "But the thing is, they aren't just scary stories. They stories to explain what our actually history is."

"So, you guys are the shape shifters from the stories."

"You got it."

"But, who are they? How do they know about you?"

"Well, these guys are the Cullen's. And, if you know the story, I think you can guess about how they know about us."

"They're the Cold Ones." she said, in understanding.

"You aren't going to freak out and run away?" I asked, cautiously.

"No. I'm not because it only explains why Jared has gotten so protective last last two years. I mean, even though he couldn't see me he always called daily to make sure I was safe. So anyway, I'm you're imprint. So that means that you're gonna be protective of me too, right."

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Cool."

_Thank God she didn't freak out. I wonder why she's so calm. I have to remember to ask her later. How did I end up with such an easy imprint? And one that already knows the legends! That's just an added bonus._

**So what'd you think? Love it, Hate it? Let me know. Just to let you know, Reviews are the main reason why I still have my stories going so thanks for reviewing and favoriting.**

**-TMOMT**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYS! I know you guys are probably annoyed with me for not uploading but, and this is a lame excuse, I've had a lot of homework. Anyway Here's the chapter. I own nothing. But if I did Seth would have an imprint.**

Alexa's POV

It's been two weeks since Collin told me about him, Jared, and the rest of the guys being shape-shifters and me being his imprint. I still think that it's pretty cool. Although I do feel bad for Leah, I mean she lost Sam because of imprinting. And now she views herself as the "pathetic exgirlfriend he can't get away from." That's what she told Jacob when he wanted to send her back to Sam's pack when Bella was pregant with Nessie. Anyway, so I was hanging out at Emily's with everyone when my phone went off.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_As long as you love me._

_Hey sexy lady. _

"What the hell is that?!" Paul asked.

"Oh that's my phone!"

I looked at the caller ID: **Kira **

"Hey, Kira! What's up?"

_"Not much. And, by the way, all the girls are with me."_

"Cool. But why does your voice sound like it's ecoing?"

_"Turn around."_

And I did only to find my six most awesome best friends of all time standing in the doorway.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I asked while trying to hug them all at once.

"We are devilering the best news to our most favorit girl."

"And what would that be?"

The looked at each other.

"WE'RE MOVING TO LA PUSH."

"ABOUT TIME!"

I looked at the confused faces of the packs.

"Guys these are the members of my singing group. Kira, Jenny, the twins Alisha and Rina, Megan, and Melissa. Girls this is Jared's girlfriend Kim, Jacob, Nessie, Paul, Rachel, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin."

After all the introductions were out of the way, we all just hung out at Emily's. Two hours later. The girls and I decided to go home. Me becuase I was tired and the girls because they still had to unpack.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Well that was interesting." I said as soon as the girls left.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it including the girls. That what was going to happen would effect all of us. Not to mention I felt a little protective of Kira. I wondered if it was just me or if it was anyone else.

"Alright who else feels protective of one of them?" Brady asked, answering my question.

Surprisingly, Seth raised his hand the same time as me.

"I feel protective of Megan. And I can't shake the feeling that something going to happen and it's going to effect all of us." he told us.

"Same only I feel protective of Kira. But I have the same feeling." I agreed with him.

"It's the same with me only it's Jenny I'm protective of. Same feeling." Brady said.

"Two things: 1) Those girls are probably your imprints and 2) Dude, Brady. Your imprint is the closest best friend to mine." Collin answered

"NICE!" Brady yelled.

"Hey, I need to ask the girls something. I'll be right back." Collin told us as he started to leave.

**Okay, there you go. What do you think Collin's gonna ask the girls. Who ever reviews with the closest answer will get to choose about what happens in the next chapter. **

**Peace out, **

**TMOMT**


End file.
